Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style)
Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Bill - Michael Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Sadness - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Disgust - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Eddy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Melody Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Black Space Cat (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Category:Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG